10 Drabbles: Bones
by Cable Addict
Summary: Once again, I put my iPod on shuffle but this time, I wrote about Bones... Please let me know what you think.


Disclaimer: I only own the iPod where the songs sleep at night.

The rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

--

Broken Strings (Feat. Nelly Furtado)-James Morrison

Hodgins sighed as he put down his guitar. He had been tuning it, and one of the strings had snapped. At the moment he was very pissed off. He knew that he shouldn't be, but he really couldn't help it. His fiancée chose that particular moment to enter the room.

"Why are you glaring at a musical instrument?"

"The string broke."

She sighed as she made her way over to the closet and pulled out the package of strings. Angela made her way over to Hodgins and quickly replaced the broken string.

"My dad. He taught me."

--

I Turn To You-Christina Aguilera

"I don't know what to do." Temperance whispered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Booth continued to stare at the plastic object in her hand.

"Please say something." She cried, regretting the decision to come to him.

He took a shaky step forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "Whatever happens, we're in this together."

She looked up, tears glistening on her cheeks. "Really?"

He swallowed before nodding. "Yes. I'm going to be by your side through this, even if you don't want me to be."

She smiled.

--

Slipped Away-Avril Lavigne

Seeley Booth was in shock. Today was the day that his Partner, Temperance Brennan, died. A few weeks ago she was beaten unconscious by a man who had killed three other women. They were arresting him when he ran out the back, Brennan, of course, ran after him. Temperance's injuries had finally taken her, and she had slipped away.

--

Together-Avril Lavigne

Booth and Brennan had been chasing a suspect through a wooded area when he skies opened up and rain fell down. The two partners were drenched in seconds.

"Look!" Booth yelled and Brennan turned her head and saw a small shack. The two partners ran inside and quickly stripped of their clothing.

It was then, standing in nothing but her underwear, that Temperance Brennan burst into laughter.

"What?"

--

An Angel Returns-Trans Siberian-Orchestra

It was a long and grueling case, a kidnapper had kidnapped a 4 year old girl from a park, and after a tremendous effort to find her before she became like the previous girls, skeletal, they had located her. Booth and Brennan had found the house that she was being held in, and rescued her. The three of them were now waiting for the girls parents to come collect her.

"Gwen!" A woman yelled as she ran into Booth's office.

Gwen tore herself away from Brennan's grasp and ran towards the woman. "Mommy!" She shrieked.

Booth and Brennan turned to look at each other. Small grins on each of their faces.

--

The Voice Within-Christina Aguilera

Temperance Brennan had always used her voice or reason to the point where it was unbelievable, but right now, at this moment, even though it was screaming it's ugly head off, she decided to ignore it. She looked down at her partner, who was currently kneeling down in front of her, and smiled.

"Tempe?" Booth grinned. "Whatdaya say?"

She took a deep breath. "I say: yes."

Booth grinned and jumped up, kissing her passionately on the lips before sliding the shiny engagement ring on her finger.

--

McBrides-Leahy

Brennan and Angela sat in their seats as they watched the Irish Dancers dance on the big stage in front of them.

"This is amazing!" Brennan exclaimed. "The fact that they're all in step…" She studied their feet, watching for any telltale signs of a mistake. "And not screwing up! This is incredible!"

"Sweetie, this isn't some dance show, just sit back and enjoy the show."

Brennan turned to her friend, her brow furrowed. "But you just said that it wasn't a 'dance show'. Now you're calling it a show?"

Angela sighed. "Yes, I said that, but…You know what? Never mind." She turned her full attention towards the dancers on the stage, leaving a puzzled Brennan to her thoughts.

--

Call Me When You're Sober-Evanescence

There was a knock on Angela Montenegro's apartment door. She froze. Angela recognized that knock. She slowly stood up and made her way over to answer it.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Hi." She replied, her face lacking the usual glow.

"You told me…You told me to call when I'd gotten my act together, but I thought that I'd show you."Jack had taken time off from the Jeffersonian after a close friend of his had been brutally murdered. He had gotten himself into some problems, drinking and gambling mostly. Angela, not knowing what to do, had left.

--

Happy Birthday-Flipside Feat. Piper

It was Booth's 40th birthday, and it had been the worst birthday that he had ever had. Rebecca had denied letting him see Parker, he had had to testify at the defense of a serial killer, and he had been forced to grant a suspect his 'suicide by cop' death wish. There was a knock at his door, and he knew exactly who it would be.

--

Truly Madly Deeply-Savage Garden

"With this ring, I thee wed." Temperance Brennan, soon to be Temperance Booth, repeated after the minister. After some realizations, Brennan had been shocked to discover that she was in love with her partner. She had rushed over to his apartment and told him. He had been shocked, but admitted that he felt the same way. The two, not knowing what to do next, decided to get married. Completely not logical, unethical, irresponsible, but a good idea nonetheless. Temperance Brennan, soon to be Temperance Booth, was now standing across from her fiancé.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."


End file.
